fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley-Belle
Valley-Belle is the silent member of the All-Stars. Story Val is the childhood friend of Pitch who took up FFW the same time as Pitch. Appearance Val looks exactly like Natsu Ayuhara from Rival Schools, except her body is leaner and her hair is violet instead of Dark blue. She is also quite tall for a girl, standing only a couple inches shorter than Striker, making her the second tallest in Guild. Personality Val is generally very stoic and shows little emotion on her face. Val talks very little but somehow her Guildmates are able to figure out what she's saying even without her opening her mouth. She is a Dandere, someone who doesn't speak up unless with a person she is truly comfortable with, that being Pitch. Due to this personality trait and her tall height, Val is initially viewed as intimidating but however she is shown to have a very shy, gentle and lady-like character. She has a bit of a comical side, communicating using wooden sign-boards she whips out of hammer-space. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Volley-Balls: Val is able to pull multiple Volley-Balls out of a Hammer-Space dimension as her main weapon. Wooden Signs: Val uses these signs to communicate. Kim Possible's Battlesuit: Val has a special belt that activates Kim Possible's Battlesuit to enhance her existing Physical abilities. Digivice (Digimon Frontier): Val uses a Zoe's Digivice in order to Digivolve into either Kazemon or Zephyrmon. Relationships Striker Val likes Striker as a friend although she is usually finding herself facepalming at his actions. Akisame Val and Akisame have a mutual respect for each other as they are both relatively silent and reserved people. Prima Prima is Val's best frenemy due to being love rivals but Val admires and is envious of Prima's more utgoing personality. Yuki Val and Yuki-Chi share a certain amount of fondness for each other. Pitch Growing up together with Pitch, Val harbors deep romantic feelings for him and shares a close bond with the boy. She is unaware that Pitch shares similar feelings towards her as well. Fiction Powers Rival Schools (Natsu Ayuhara) Val has the same abilities and attacks as Natsu. Teen Titans (Starfire) Val has all the Tamaranean abilities of Starfire although her Starbolts are a pinkish purple like Blackfire. Digimon Frontier (Zoe/Izumi Orimoto) Val has the ability to digivolve into Kazemon and Zephyrmon. Original Power Hammer-Space Summoning Val is able to summon various objects (mainly her Volley-Balls and Signs) out of Hammer-Space. Techniques/Magic 'Volleyball Fighting Style' Val is proficient at adapting her Volleyball for Combat like Natsu. 'Digivolution' Val can Digivolve into the two following Digimon: Kazemon Powers:Kazemon Zephyrmon Powers: Zephyrmon 'Others' Divine Slap: A special move Val does as a punishment more than an attack. Depending on the hand, her hand would start glowing as she delivers a slap so hard to her target they either be sent spinning, flying or both. This move is prominently used (albeit unconsiously most of the time) on people who startle Val. Music Themes "Mirai Start" by Suzuko Mimori Quotes (When she does talk) "I can't, like, help it if I'm tall. I just am..." "It's sometimes is like, totally better not to talk." Gallery Trivia *When Val does talk, she speaks in a Valley Girl/Southern Belle accent. *Val chose her username because her nickname in the Real World is also "Valley-Belle". Val's name is also a reflection of Val's mixed accent (Valley-Girl and Southern Belle) as well as being a pun on "Volleyball", her specialty sport. * Val is ambidextrous being able to shoot with both hand simultaneously. *Bella finds Vals sign using awsome due to it reminding her of her childhood of watching the Loony Toon Wile Cyote useing it. *Urataros also finds Val fun to want to play-flirt with her to see her cheeks turn red with cuteness and break free of her stoic personality. Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Players Category:Characters Category:All-Stars